Opposite
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Le Démon. L'humaine. Tout les oppose. Ils sont ennemis. Ils sont pourtant parfois amenés à se croiser... Que pensent-ils de leurs différentes rencontres? Que pensent-ils l'un de l'autre? (Série de drabbles sur Shuten et Nasuti)
1. Chapitre 1 - Première rencontre

Bon, voici une fic qui reprendra une série de drabbles sur Shuten et Nasuti. :)

Pour ceux et celles qui lisent mes autres fics et qui seraient étonné(e)s que je publie ceci, ça s'explique facilement : c'est facile d'écrire des drabbles durant les cours de ma formation xD Disons que j'attire moins l'attention que si je devais prendre mon livre "Hobbit" et le film pour écrire :D Là, les feuilles de brouillon et hop ! x) (et là, chui en formation...)

Sinon, pour en revenir à ces drabble, c'est la première fois que j'en écris ! :O Avant, ça ne m'attirait pas, mais finalement, c'est pas si mal.

Et si j'ai choisi ces deux personnages, c'est parce qu'ils sont géniaux, j'ai trop adoré la partie de la série où Shuten est avec Nasuti, même si c'est pas assez exploité à mon goût xD

Chaque chapitre sera la même scène, d'abord vue par Nasuti, ensuite par Shuten. Donc, en clair, chaque chapitre comprendra deux drabbles :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas... Et pour la première fois (pour moi), il n'y a pas d'OC :D

* * *

**Opposite**

Première rencontre

* * *

**Démon**

Oni Mashô Shuten Dôji.

Le Général des Démons.

_Il porte bien son nom_, pensa Nasuti, la première fois qu'elle le vit.

Son Kabuto était effrayant. Sa voix froide et désagréable.

Et surtout, il en avait après elle.

_Pourquoi?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Heureusement, les Troopers formèrent un kekkai autour d'elle et Jun. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi c'était à elle qu'il en avait.

Était-ce parce qu'elle était avec les Troopers? Parce qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière, comme les autres humains de la ville?

Elle ne le savait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce démon en avait après elle...

* * *

**Humaine**

Elle en savait trop. Cela avait été l'argument d'Arago et il n'avait pas discuté.

Elle devait disparaître? Il la ferait donc disparaître.

Elle était faible. Humaine. Ce ne serait donc pas difficile. Même si les Troopers s'étaient mis en tête de former un kekkai autour d'elle et du gosse.

Il vit la peur s'insinuer dans son regard quand il dit que c'était elle qu'il était venu éliminer.

Il pouvait comprendre sa peur. Il s'en délectait.

Elle était humaine. Impuissante contre lui.

Mais il n'était pas un monstre : il décida qu'il la tuerait sans la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 1 ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 - Quitter la ville

Voici donc le chapitre 2. Les Troopers ont été éparpillés après l'intervention d'Arago. Nasuti et Jun trouvent un des katanas de Ryo et Shuten les poursuit... Donc voilà :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas... Et pour la première fois (pour moi), il n'y a pas d'OC :D

* * *

**Opposite**

Quitter la ville

* * *

**Fuite**

Elle devait fuir pour sauver sa vie et celle de Jun. Le garçon était devant elle, sur le dos de Byakuen. Derrière elle, _il _la poursuivait.

Et elle ne pouvait compter sur les Troopers, qui avaient disparus. Aussi, fuyait-elle.

Parce qu'il n'était pas venu seul : une armée de Yôjas le suivait.

Pourquoi la poursuivait-il? Parce qu'elle allait rejoindre Ryo?

Était-ce parce qu'elle en savait trop que le Seigneur du Mal lançait son Oni Mashô à ses trousses?

Elle l'ignorait.

Elle savait une chose, cependant : elle devait fuir.

Loin de la ville.

Loin de Shuten Dôji, l'Oni Mashô.

* * *

**Poursuite**

Elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Même si ce tigre était rapide, il l'aurait. Et il la tuerait.

Par contre, il ne savait pas s'il la ferait souffrir ou pas.

Elle avait eu l'impudence de lui échapper une fois. Elle paierait pour cela.

Aucune des flèches des Yôjas ne la toucha. Et celles qui auraient dû étaient détournées par le katana qu'elle tenait en main.

_Tant mieux, dans un sens,_ pensa-t-il.

Il voulait être celui qui causerait sa perte.

La tuer, après une telle poursuite, n'en serait que plus délicieux.

Oh oui, vraiment délicieux!

Il s'en délectait d'avance...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu :)

À bientôt :D


	3. Chapitre 3 - Dans le volcan

Et un chapitre 3, un !

Cela se passe dans le volcan où reposait Ryo.

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas... Et pour la première fois (pour moi), il n'y a pas d'OC :D

* * *

**Opposite**

Dans le volcan

* * *

**Otage**

Quel lâche!

Les prendre, Jun et elle, en otage pour empêcher Ryo de se donner à fond!

Elle crut rêver quand elle le vit devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Elle voulut fuir, mais il lança sa chaîne vers Jun et elle. Il les attira à lui, sa grande main se refermant sur l'épaule de Nasuti.

Elle cria sous la chaleur de l'armure de Ryo quand celui-ci attaqua.

Elle hurla quand le démon les poussa dans le volcan. Ryo les sauva, mais dut retirer son armure. Oni Mashô en profita et attaqua.

Quel lâche!

* * *

**Ravisseur**

C'était vraiment trop facile!

Après que le gamin et la fille lui eurent échappés, il les suivit jusqu'au volcan.

Rekka no Ryo s'était éveillé et le combat s'annonçait épique. Mais Rekka était devenu puissant. Trop puissant.

La chaleur qui émanait de son armure était écrasante.

Le seul moyen de le tenir à l'écart et de l'empêcher de se donner à fond était d'utiliser ces deux humains stupides comme bouclier.

L'humaine lui lança un regard noir quand sa main se referma sur sa fine épaule.

Il ricana de son expression outrée. Il n'en avait cure.

Elle était son otage.

* * *

Et voilà :D


End file.
